Mass Effect: Travis
by Marioninja1
Summary: The story of a turian being hunted by Zaeed Messani
1. Chapter 1

I'm Travis, a turian with brownish 'skin', green eyes, and white clan marks. I had served in the army, and was now working as a DJ for a space-station-turned-party called 'Neverland', a never-closing night club (people just adjusted to their own schedule.) Hey, I was paid well, got to listen to music, and I didn't kill anyone. Who was I to complain about the stupid name? I played old music with a good, driving beat that made people want to move. Most of the club-goers weren't turian, but human and asari, which I liked (call me a rebel, but I always liked the anatomy of human females and asari more than turian females.) One day, things went to hell in the form of a bounty on my head. I'd just put the rest of the setlist up so I could take a break when someone knocked on the door.

"Send up recommendations with your omni-tool!" I yelled. The guy on the other side knocked harder. I opened the door, and an old man hit me with the stock of his gun.

"Somebody wants you bad. Even paid my alive price." The guy said, his British accent noticeable among the destruction of his vocal chords.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not moving for fear that he would pull the trigger of the Assault Rifle.

"Zaeed Messani." He said, putting cuffs around my hands.

"The bounty hunter? Damn, who did I piss off?" I chuckled, getting to my feet. "Is this personal, or just business?"

"If it was personal you'd be dead." Zaeed said.

"Good point. Well, let's just get to the guy." I said.

"Most people try to kill me. Why don't you?" Zaeed asked.

"I work in a club all day. I hear things, and some of those thing are about how good you are." I said. "If I tried to run, I'd be dead."

"Smart man." Zaeed said. We walked for a little bit, but a krogan guard noticed us.

"Hey, what're you doing with Travis?" He asked.

"Back off. You don't want to mess with me." Zaeed said.

"If you're taking the damn DJ I do." The krogan said. Zaeed pulled a gun, and so did the krogan. Zaeed was going to kill him, but he heard the hiss of a door opening.

"What the-!?" Zaeed said, and noticed the running turian figure that had just got into the elevator.

"Close you bastard!" I yelled, kicking the controls with my elbow. Zaeed shot at me, but when the door closed only one had even got near me. I hacked the cuffs with my omni-tool, throwing them on the ground. When the elevator opened, I ran to my ship, reasoning that Zaeed would take the other elevator. I reasoned right, because when my ship began to fly off it was hit with a round in the back. "Good girl." I said, and charted a course to the Citadel, turning on an old band (The Red Hot Chili Peppers) to help calm me down. "Shit, shit, shit." I muttered. "I have started a cat-and-mouse chase with Zaeed Messani." I opened up an extranet connection, setting up payments for a few things-a set of armor, a hotel room in the Wards, and a new Assault Rifle (my old army-issue was one of the old ones that left you waiting behind cover for it to cool down)- and tried to find out anything about my bounty. I didn't find anything, of course, so I just closed out and flew to the sounds of Stadium Arcadium.

"Travis!" An asari smiled, hugging me.

"Hey Sara." I said, hugging her back. Sara was my friend, the two of us meeting years ago.

"What brings you to the Citadel?" Sara asked.

"Oh, you know, catching up with old friends and-" I began, but Sara just put her fingers on my 'lips.'

"What is the _real_ reason you've come to the Citadel?" Sara asked.

"A legendary bounty hunter is trying to capture me. I don't know why, or who wants to capture me." I said.

"So you come to your rich senator friend for aid?" Sara smiled.

"You're the one that sent me a message telling me you knew that I was coming to the Citadel and that you'd meet me in the Embassies." I said.

"Oh yeah." Sara said, acting like she had forgotten. "I can't help you out there, but I can get you some cash."

"I got credits, Sara. Being a DJ is a good job on a ship that was made just so people could get drunk and listen to music." I said. "I would like a better place to stay than a dingy hotel."

"I have a two-bed apartment." Sara said. "Very high-class. Don't get any ideas." Sara mocked.

"I won't." I chuckled. Sara had flirted with me since she found out I liked humans and asari, and I'd never heard the end of it. I knew it was joking because Sara had said, and I quote, 'turians have weird metal bodies.' She wasn't trying to be mean, but I had joked about her liking me and she accidently said that. Of course, I would quote that to her frequently. "I got to go pick up a few things. I'll see you later."

"See you Travis." Sara said, walking away, knowing I was watching her. She had an extraordinary way of walking, moving like a professional dancer (or master seducer, as the case may be.)

"Damn." I whispered, and went to pick up my things from the shops in the markets.


	2. Chapter 2

I was trying on my armor and putting my gun together (both were cheap, standard issue things that wouldn't help me much) when someone came in. It was a girl, and though she was in a dress, she didn't seem like she was the kind of girl to wear a dress. She had a bob (or something like it: human styles were confusing to me, even if I liked them), and her hair was dark-brown, nearly black. She had pretty blue eyes.

"I'm Abigail. Call me Abbey, as in Abbey Road." She said, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to save your life, Travis. Zaeed will be here any minute." Abbey said, and I jumped up from my chair at the dinner table.

"How do you know? What if you're working for him?" I asked, aiming my Assault Rifle at her.

"Zaeed is good at his job. He wouldn't need my help." Abbey said, and quickly turned when Sara walked in.

"Is this your-" Sara began, but Zaeed came out of nowhere and hit her down, shooting at us when Sara was out of the way. Abbey took me by the talon and led me out the back way, taking the stairs down rather than the elevator.

"Why are you protecting me?" I asked.

"Why are you complaining?" Abbey asked, firing up the stairwell at Zaeed. "He's old as dirt. How can he take stairs this fast?" Abbey jumped down the stairwell, catching a ledge two stories down. "I'll catch you!"

"Oh hell!" I yelled, jumping down the stairwell. She caught me, but was surprised as I swung into the story under her. She let go, and soon she was the falling one. I grabbed her by her wrist, and carried her in my hands when I noticed she had hurt her ankle. When we got through the door on the bottom floor, I burned the circuit.

"Go to my ship, the Rat-Catcher." Abbey said. Everyone in the lobby was looking us, so I, on instinct, said something to explain a little bit.

"My wife needs a doctor. She fell down the stairs." I said, my mandibles moving in embarrassment.

"What the hell was that?" Abbey whispered.

"Everyone was looking at us, and I wasn't going to say 'a merc is here to kill us, and you, if you get in the way.'" I said, helping her into her ship, then getting in myself.

"Get us the hell out of here." Abbey said as the doctor started fixing up her leg.

"You haven't answered why you're helping me." I said, leaning on the wall opposite to her.

"Why do you care?" Abbey asked.

"I'd like to know." I said.

"Why?" Abbey asked.

"I could use that old saw 'knowledge is power', if you really want me to." I said.

Abbey sighed. "You knew my brother, and the guy who wants you dead killed my brother. He, apparently, is going to kill you because of some stupid grudge he has against you for the First Contact War."

"I was born years after First Contact." I said.

"Well, he apparently doesn't know, care, or my sources are wrong. In any case, he wants you dead." Abbey said. I nodded, and went off to find a place to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

I was trying on my armor and putting my gun together (both were cheap, standard issue things that wouldn't help me much) when someone came in. It was a girl, and though she was in a dress, she didn't seem like she was the kind of girl to wear a dress. She had a bob (or something like it: human styles were confusing to me, even if I liked them), and her hair was dark-brown, nearly black. She had pretty blue eyes.

"I'm Abigail. Call me Abbey, as in Abbey Road." She said, shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to save your life, Travis. Zaeed will be here any minute." Abbey said, and I jumped up from my chair at the dinner table.

"How do you know? What if you're working for him?" I asked, aiming my Assault Rifle at her.

"Zaeed is good at his job. He wouldn't need my help." Abbey said, and quickly turned when Sara walked in.

"Is this your-" Sara began, but Zaeed came out of nowhere and hit her down, shooting at us when Sara was out of the way. Abbey took me by the talon and led me out the back way, taking the stairs down rather than the elevator.

"Why are you protecting me?" I asked.

"Why are you complaining?" Abbey asked, firing up the stairwell at Zaeed. "He's old as dirt. How can he take stairs this fast?" Abbey jumped down the stairwell, catching a ledge two stories down. "I'll catch you!"

"Oh hell!" I yelled, jumping down the stairwell. She caught me, but was surprised as I swung into the story under her. She let go, and soon she was the falling one. I grabbed her by her wrist, and carried her in my hands when I noticed she had hurt her ankle. When we got through the door on the bottom floor, I burned the circuit.

"Go to my ship, the Rat-Catcher." Abbey said. Everyone in the lobby was looking us, so I, on instinct, said something to explain a little bit.

"My wife needs a doctor. She fell down the stairs." I said, my mandibles moving in embarrassment.

"What the hell was that?" Abbey whispered.

"Everyone was looking at us, and I wasn't going to say 'a merc is here to kill us, and you, if you get in the way.'" I said, helping her into her ship, then getting in myself.

"Get us the hell out of here." Abbey said as the doctor started fixing up her leg.

"You haven't answered why you're helping me." I said, leaning on the wall opposite to her.

"Why do you care?" Abbey asked.

"I'd like to know." I said.

"Why?" Abbey asked.

"I could use that old saw 'knowledge is power', if you really want me to." I said.

Abbey sighed. "You knew my brother, and the guy who wants you dead killed my brother. He, apparently, is going to kill you because of some stupid grudge he has against you for the First Contact War."

"I was born years after First Contact." I said.

"Well, he apparently doesn't know, care, or my sources are wrong. In any case, he wants you dead." Abbey said. I nodded, and went off to find a place to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

James was good at twenty-one, an old human card game. So good, in fact, he was only allowed to play one game against me, just to show me how good he was. I was beaten quickly, James laughing the whole time. "You know, Travis, I think you should know the reason I usually don't get to play twenty-one."

"No! Please, don't." One of the asari crewmembers said, embarrassed.

James smile grew. "I was playing Strip Skyllian Five with the lady crewmembers. I let 'em beat me once, so I could show off my muscles, and then I got them all down to their underwear when I was ordered to stop by Abbey." James literally fell over laughing, his chair falling back.

I found myself laughing, too. James got up, patted me on the back, and laid his cards down on the table. "Fifty creds I win."

"Deal." I said, putting them down on the table. I lifted the cards, and saw them: twenty-one exactly.

James swooped up my credits, chuckling. "I'm going to hit the showers and go to sleep."

"You do that." Abbey said sourly, the men of the crew laughing themselves to death.

The next day, I talked with Abbey and James.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I happen to be second-in-command." James smiled. Abbey gave him a look and he put my fifty credits on the table. "And sourpuss here is making me give you my rightfully-earned money back."

"Much obliged." I said. "What do you want to talk about.

"Zaeed is paying good money for your location." James said, attempting to put his feet up on the table, but Abbey grabbed his shoe and kept if from touching the table. "I'm a 70-year old man. Let me put my arthritis-riddled ankles on a table if I want to."

"You don't have arthritis." Abbey said. "I want to go to Omega, but Zaeed will probably be there looking for information. It's risky, but I have friends that can help us."

"If you have me on the shore party we'll be fine." James said.

"Gramps, try to be serious." Abbey said. We both looked at James, who had turned serious in the blink of an eye.

"I am serious. I may be old, but I can beat anyone on this ship in a gunfight." James said.

"He's right. Do you still have your old armor?" Abbey asked.

"I got brand-new heavy armor." James said. "I also have a small armory that I haven't told anyone about, as well as some good turian armor."

"Why did you get turian armor?" I asked.

"I bought it when I heard Abbey was going to help you out, and picked it up when we landed at the Citadel." James said.

"Go try on the armor. Dismissed." Abbey said. I followed James to his quarters, where he opened the closet. It was divided into two unequal parts: one-fourth was clothes, three-fourths were guns and armor. In the middle of a ton of guns was a huge Onyx armor set. James picked up the armor as if it weighed nothing, revealing a smaller set of turian armor.

"My armor feels very inadequate." I said.

"Try it on, and get yourself a better gun or two." James said, putting his armor on. When I put my armor on, he patted my shoulders, and said "Good man," and got one of every gun he had. I followed his example, getting plenty of guns myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is the ship called the 'Rat-Catcher'?" I asked James. We were walking off the ship, and I'd just remembered what Abbey called it.

"Men follow pretty women like kids followed the Pied-Piper." Abbey said.

"The pie-pauper?" I asked, confused.

"The Pied-Piper. It's an old human story. He took all of the rats out of Hamelin, Germany, but they didn't pay the Piper, so he took the kids away. Or so the old story goes." James said. "It supposedly has some truth in it."

"That is...creepy." I said.

"Yes, but creepiness is a good way to learn." James said, and then suddenly said. "Get into the alleyway." We ran into the shadows, and James pointed to Zaeed, talking to an elcor. "How do you want to go about this, Abbey?"

"This is a dead-end. James, go distract him. Please come back in one piece." Abbey said. James kissed her on the top of the head.

"I'm too old to die like this." James said, walking over to Zaeed. They were out of earshot, so I didn't know what was said, but Zaeed's attention was on James. Abbey lead me out of the alley and into another alley that lead to other alleys. I saw a salarian, and Abbey waved.

"Abbey." The salarian smiled. "Good to see you. What do you need?"

"This is Travis. Travis, this is Brandon. He's being hunted by Zaeed Messani." Abbey said.

"Not a good position to be in." Brandon said. He was wearing a black cloak, the hood pulled over his horns. His face was covered by a black surgeon-like mask, so only his eyes could be seen. "What do you need my help with?"

"Help finding the man that wants Travis. A certain Jackie M." Abbey said.

"Jackie M? He's a big player in my business. Killing him would cause many others to tumble, many more to rise. I am one of those that would rise. I know the why, and a little of the where. He wants Travis dead because you killed the rest of his squad when he was just starting out as a mercenary. He lives in a base on a space-station, the current location of which I don't know." Brandon said. "Zaeed is here looking for you. He asked me where you were not an hour ago."

"We know. He's being distracted by James right now." Abbey said, and a gunshot echoed off the alley walls, flying right by Brandon's head.

"I got you, you rats!" Zaeed yelled. Brandon pulled an SMG from his cloak and opened up a hidden door.

"Go!" He yelled, shooting at Zaeed. When we all got in, he shut the door and told us to run.

"What about James!" Abbey yelled.

"Friend will be fine. James is tough, like a krogan." Brandon said. "We won't be fine soon, as Zaeed will destroy the door." Brandon messed with his omni-tool, and a small cab flew up to an opening. The top opened, and Brandon got in the driver's seat, I got in the back, and Abbey got in the front.

"James, come in." Abbey said, holding back tears.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." James said. "Zaeed called over some mechs and I got shot at, but they're blown up and I don't even have a scratch on me."

"Good." Abbey sighed. "We'll meet up at one of Brandon's apartments."


	6. Chapter 6

Abbey gave James a giant, crying hug when he walked in the door, which James returned with a hug and a laugh.

"They're real close, aren't they?" I asked.

"Yeah. He saved her and her brother when their colony got attacked when she was a kid. But that's not my story to tell, for once. Not even I will delve into that." Brandon said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." James said, sitting down on the couch. "Hey Brandon, looking good."

"Likewise." Brandon said, pulling off his surgeon mask and hood. Brandon had brown skin and black eyes. "I told Abbey what she wanted to know."

"Thanks." James smiled. "What do we do, Abbey?"

"Get back to the Rat-Catcher after a bit." Abbey said. "We just crash here for a little, let Zaeed calm down. So, how much do I owe you?" Abbey asked Brandon.

"Not a single credit." Brandon said.

"You're going to have to charge me for something sometime." Abbey asked.

"I owe you my life." Brandon said, tracing the scar under his eye. "And you got me this cool-looking scar. It's a hit with the ladies."

"That-a boy!" James called, laughing.

"My god, five minutes near each other and you're already making jokes already." Abbey said.

"How did you save his life?" I asked.

"I pissed the wrong guy off, and he was going to cut me up really slow with a knife. He gave me this scar right before James came in and blew his head off." Brandon said. "Real cliché, yeah, but real cool."

"How did you and James get so close?" I asked.

"That is very personal." Abbey said. "Might as well tell you what I remember. Pirates came to destroy the colony, and James rounded up as many people as he could in his clinic that doubled as a shelter. He held off the pirates and kept us safe. Many still died, my parents included, but everyone would've died if James hadn't been there."

"I might as well tell you my side of the story, as well as the aftershock." James sighed. "Everyone was told to go to my clinic, but some didn't make it, others thought they should be heroes, some died protecting it. I used this pistol, the pistol I've used all of my life since the army, to protect us. My wife and kids, however, stayed in our house. I wanted to go look for them, but I couldn't. Needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"My family didn't get hurt, actually. After the pirates left and the Alliance got there, I found them. They declared I was dead to them, and my wife divorced me. I never got to see the kids again. She remarried a turian general I'd fought against. Needless to say, when we met it did not end well. Hitting a general when both of us are wearing our dress uniforms, a turian C-sec agent is taking a photo of him with my ex-wife and kids on Armistice day, the day when the First Contact War ended, did not go over well. They didn't press charges, though. Then, a year after my ex-wife died, the general came to console me. I had by then, however, officially adopted and raised two great children-Abbey and Mike- and wasn't as bitter as I was then. He wanted my help putting the kids through school. My little girl wanted to be a professor, and my little boy a politician." James sighed at the memory.

"And?" I asked.

"I helped, of course. They never said thanks, but I didn't care. I was too busy helping my kids into their choice of careers." James said.

"Which was?" I asked.

"The career of a mercenary." James said.

"How did you afford all of this?" I asked.

"My family bought bonds way back, bonds for a little thing called the Alliance. My wife never got a dime from my riches though. She forgot about the prenup." James said. "But let's talk about happier times."


	7. Chapter 7

We were in the Citadel, and James was going to go against a krogan in a drinking contest. He supposedly knew where Jackie M. was, and James had talked him into a deal: If he won, the krogan would tell us where Jackie M. was. If the krogan won, two-thousand credits would be his, as well as James prized pistol.

"Ready, human? We drink booze that gets harder every round. This isn't a race, though: you wait for the slower one to finish, and then we get the next round." The Krogan said.

"I know, I know. I've been around the block a couple times." James said. They poured some blue alcohol, and they both drank it easily. The poured the next drink, an odd looking purple whiskey, and James downed it in a second. "I've had harder shit at a kid's party." James laughed, to the approval of the crowd. A weird bluish liquid was poured, but the Krogan hit the cups off the table.

"Bring out the hardest damn thing you have!" The Krogan yelled, and neon-green liquid was shaken and poured into two glasses.

"Slightly radioactive-" The bartender began, but the Krogan just pushed him away and shoved the cup in James face, a drop landing on the table and making a sizzling sound.

James chuckled, and took the drink, downing it and shaking his head. "That...is...nasty as...hell."

The Krogan drank it, and coughed. He fell down, and he heard snoring. James shot up, throwing his hands in the air. He was stumbling and...what was the human expression? Drunk as a mole? Whatever, he was very drunk.

"Why the hell does gramps end up doing the dangerous stuff?" Abbey asked me, then told me to help her lift the Krogan up.

"It's going to take them all night to get sober, then a week for the hangover to end." I sighed. Abbey was helping James to the door, though James wanted to stay and scout for asari.

"Damn my head hurts." The Krogan said.

"Where is Jackie M.?" I asked.

"Be quieter, please." The Krogan moaned. "He's supposedly on Neverland this week. It's his birthday."

"What the hell? Where I began? Damn!" I yelled, and the Krogan screamed bloody murder.

"Let's just leave him to his pain." Abbey said, stomping loudly on the ground.

James walked out of the bathroom, dressing in his normal dress clothes.

"Do you have a hangover, too?" I asked.

"I don't _get_ hangovers, son." James said. "So, to Neverland?"

"It will take us a few days to get there, but yeah." Abbey said. "You sure you're okay, gramps?"

"Well, my liver is probably dead and you kept me from getting a girlfriend, but other than that, yeah." James smiled.

"None of them were interested." Abbey said.

"How do you know? I'm like wine: I get better with age." James said, chuckling as he walked out the door. "See you on the Rat-Catcher."

"See you gramps." Abbey said, shaking her head. "Where does he get this from?"

"I don't know, but he seems like a great guy to hang out with." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into Abbey's quarters to talk, but I noticed she was asleep, cradling a picture of Mike. I was going to leave, but Abbey said "Stay here Travis," sat up, and patted a spot on the bed beside her.

I sat down, and said "You really do miss Mike, don't you?"

"Of course. Killed by some crime-lord that calls himself Jackie M. isn't exactly how I pictured him going out." Abbey sighed. "He loved your music, you know. Even got me into listening old music."

"Like what?" I said, relieved we were talking about something I knew about. Abbey opened up her omni-tool and turned on a radio across the room. It started playing music I hadn't heard of. "Who are these guys?"

"The Faunts." Abbey said, and put her head on my chest. "Mike loved them."

"I can see why." I said, moving my mandibles in concentration. Abbey was doing something with her hands, and when I realized what she was doing I asked her.

"Why are you unbuttoning your blouse?" I asked, surprised.

"If you need an answer for that I may have to teach you how to do this." Abbey said. "I've grown quite fond of you, Travis."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, there are significant health-" I said, but Abbey put her hand over my mouth.

"Just don't worry about it." Abbey smiled.

I woke up the next day in Abbey's bed, with Abbey already up and dressed.

"You'd better get yourself checked out." Abbey said, referring to the health risks of sleeping with someone that was composed of a different protein than your species, as well as having skin made of metal. "I already did. Gramps wants to talk to you, by the way." I made my way down to James' office, where he was waiting for me. He gave me a few medicines, but other than that, he said I was okay.

"Now, I want to talk with you." James said, serious. "Abbey is like a daughter to me. Treat her right."

"I will James." I said.

"I know when you were a kid you never thought you'd end up dating a mercenary, but at least you know she can handle herself." James smiled. "By the way, if she gets hurt, I will kill you."

"So, Abbey." I said. We were having lunch together in her cabin. "Was this just a one-time thing, or...?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Travis, but I'm not a one-time girl." Abbey said, sitting down across the table from me.

"Good." I said.

"I imagine this whole mission will be over soon." Abbey said. "I mean, you know Neverland, and can probably go where normal visitors can't, learn things that visitors don't."

"I went on the extranet site, and used my ID to get on my profile. I'm probably going to get fired, but, more importantly, Jackie M. is having the biggest part of his party tonight. His sons are going to be there." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Travis!" The krogan guard said. "The boss is pissed you haven't shown for a week."

"I'll talk to him, I promise. But first, can I go to a party?" I asked.

"As long as you don't rat me out for letting you in. Who's?" The krogan asked.

"Jackie M's." I said. The krogan smiled. "Hah-ha-ha! Good choice! The guy's been partying himself to death this whole week. Follow me." James, Abbey, and I followed him into a dark room that was lit only by huge screens showing the asari dancers. Jackie M. was standing like a king in the middle of it all, a huge 'I own you' smile on his face. He stood and the music stopped.

"Now, as you all know, this is my fiftieth birthday party." Jackie said, and two humans wheeled out a giant cake. The crowd started singing 'Happy Birthday', and I looked at his sons. They were all like him: dark hair and blue eyes. When the crowd got to the added-on part of the song ('and many more, until you're old as an asari'), time slowed down as I pulled a pistol out and shot Jackie M. in the head. Everyone freaked out, keeping the guards from getting me. I ran up to where he was, and shot his body, making sure he was dead. I shot at his sons, killing a few, then jumped from the platform, running with the last of the crowds out of the room.

"Did anyone get your identity?" Abbey asked.

"No. I did not expect it to be that easy." I said.

"Did you kids like the party?" James smiled.

"Yeah, it was a blast. Music was loud enough to make your head explode, though. Let's get out of here." I said. "Can we see Sara? I have to rub something in her face."

"What?" Abbey asked.

"You." I said. Later that night, in the captain's cabin, I was listening to music when Abbey walked in.

"What are you listening to?" Abbey asked.

"Smile like you mean it by The Killers." I said. "It sounds like it should be at the end of something good."

"How about the beginning of something great?" Abbey asked.

"What's beginning?" I asked.

"Us." Abbey smiled.

On Omega, I saw Zaeed. Instead of shooting me, he just walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Weren't you hired to kill me?" I asked.

"I was, yeah." Zaeed said. "The bastard's dead, so nobody will pay me if I kill you."

"Life's a bitch." I said.

"And then you die, right?" Zaeed said, and I noticed a slur.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Very." Zaeed slurred. "I gotta go. See you Tardis."

"Travis!" I yelled at him.

"That's what I meant!" Zaeed said, stumbling over to an asari.

"That the hell is a Tardis?" I said to myself, and just went back over to Abbey.

"Are you still wanted?" She asked, kissing my neck.

"Nope." I said. "What a weird few days I've had."


End file.
